combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supersta
Messages I made a video about Wikifest Day 1. Its on my userpage. Negabandit86 Talk WOOT!!!!! 03:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) GRI If you want to help, there is the GRI that needs more info on it. Ive done most or all of the technical work, but I cant add all of the information myself. The database needs every single gun in Combat Arms. Progress: 3 guns (: add stuff in the box on this page. -- 00:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Summons You have been selected to investigate an edit war. This particular edit war involves: *User:ZeroExalted *User:Eriksmells A standard investigation will be held to determine the proper grammatical term used to isolate a(n) 'female/witch Cabin Fever exclusive NPC'. You have been selected because it has been determined that you have not expressed an opinion on said incident. You will have a partial and equal vote to choose the said terms. Within a few days you will be contacted via your email listed on your Wikia account. This is a confidential investigation, and as such, nothing except the outcome of the investigation should be said to the public, members of the investigation excluded. -- 21:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You read my mind undoing that guys category edit. I actually went to go do it but you did it already... >.< Shooting FOR MY JOB EH? WELL ENJOY YOUR BAN. LOL jk. but really. I love your LOL montage. 01:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) @H Fern, heh thanks o.O. I laughed when I saw that category haha, people really need to start using the preview button. BAN ME BAN ME(By Zero)Supersta 02:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Cause I haven't used my KD reset yet... I'm wondering if I should keep it legitly awesome, or get it to be over 26 or something. Right, Mr. .80? =D }} 18:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Zero just fails at pvp....-- 05:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) OMG 8 more ss's killed o.O -- 03:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, im amazing. Im glad I have better accolades than zero! :D Wow I fail at adding my sig. Supersta 03:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Awww someone needs attention =3 Ill give you a hug too. Mine as well hand you a win while im giving them out like candy... -- 04:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) All I can think in my mind right now is what the f***. The graph is a lie. --Supersta 04:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Which graph? -- 05:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Dont you love houses that give out giant candy bars when u go trickortreating? I know I do. SO here yah go. -- 05:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Supersta is facing mental utter destruction. Also he is dressing up as a nude skier. --Supersta 06:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Chart dude. I opk, get over it. Its a demonstation model to show what we can generate with the charts. 07:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) AHA CBL DIRTY! *Takes a screenshot* Supersta 07:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Dam I forgot im CBL DIRTY. LAWLCOASTER! Supersta 07:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) WHAT A NOOB< LOLLLL }} 17:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC) sdfu zero, all you use is rpg D:< --Supersta 21:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) THERS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING CBL DIRTY. The graph is a lie. --Supersta 21:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) What the f- }} 23:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Acceptibly Denied. ~Have a nice day. =3 }} 20:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Geez chill... your like ForteZ with his epic grammar skills :) That reminds me, please use the signature function. :)--Supersta 05:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) For a page that needs quick deletion, just replace any content with and notify an admin =) -- 04:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Dynamite Pack! are u gonna do This event? if you do can u get a picture of the item? so i can put a picture on the page 03:23, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Mine's better. X One-day ban for stealing. =D I hate copycats. Zero Hates/Loves YOU ♥♥♥ LMAFO can i somehow "Thumbs Up" that picture? 02:44, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Lovin' the burn? I'm just beginning. >=D And I totally put Defiance on purpose --> I just forgot to add a description. At least vandalism is totally undermyjuridictioncough. Go die -.-Imanwnms 02:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The link to your forum event... 06:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) U got Nexowned. uMadBraH? -- 07:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) i frapsed it a while ago but i forgot to crop the picture itself ALONG time ago... 07:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ovously... there was an event earlier in the year... i got it then. check the REAL page. there's a link to the event Sexist Why you gotta be sexist? their FEMALE/MALE. What do u want me to call em? Why do you hate genders? -bites- no mistake ^-^ Imanwnms 20:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) noooooooooooob ._. 02:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) smd ._. Imanwnms 02:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) donuts a big no-no. cookies yes-yes :o theres a lucky edit badge/achievement? i love you :3 Imanwnms 02:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) hah! i put the already "sold for perm" in past tense ._. go shoot yoself Imanwnms 03:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Lies. Banhammer is your best friend. LOL!! LOLLLLLLL!! o.O Make your own. =D }} 23:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Supersta :D-- 20:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, keep harrassing him :D I'm bored. Entertain me. D: }} 23:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC)